Diskussion:Die Aldor Wiki
Kategorienübersichtsliste Hi ho, ich suche derzeitig nach einer Übersichtsliste für alle im Wiki verwendeten Kategorien, bin allerdings nicht wirklich fündig geworden. Ich fände es höchst praktisch wenn es in der Navigation im Unterpunkt "Wiki" eine derartige Liste vorhanden wäre. Vielleicht war ich auch einfach nur zu Blöd diese zu finden. Suchfunktion und so, naja. Btw. ich nutze den Monobook-Skin Gruß Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 08:35, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ---- ich weiss garnicht ob das jetzt hier funktioniert, aber ich probiere es mal. Ich wollte fragen, was ihr davon haltet, hier auch Postings bzgl. RP-Störungen, Proteste und gleichem zum posten? Immerhin haben diese "Events" nur bei grosser Beteiligung eine Chance was zu bewirken. Die Wiki-Hauptseite wäre also dafür sicher geeignet. Es geht mir vor allem um diese beiden Threads http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=5383439176&sid=3 http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=5383588380&sid=3 Beste Grüsse eines überzeugten RPlers Gánndor Posts Sicherlich ist das möglich. Wobei ich nicht ganz klar mit deiner Formulierung klar komme. Willst du das ganze Texte hier gepostet werden oder aber nur Interne Links zum Thema? Beispiel für zweiteres meinserseits: Interner link zum Thema + Verweis auf dem Realmforumthread. Dann im Artikel des Internen Themas, der Hauptpost und eventuell wichtige Antworten.. oder Zusammenfassungen bzw. Ergebnisse. Ersteres ist für die Hauptseite sicherlich eine Belastung in Hinsicht der Übersicht. Zweiteres leicht umsetzbar. --BerBAG 15:22, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Planungen also ich dachte eigentlich nur an die Themenüberschrift + den entsprechenden Links Alles andere wäre IMHO zu viel und würde einen auch nur erschlagen. Ziel ist es, möglichst viele RPler auf diese Probleme aufmerksam zu machen, damit sie vielleicht auch darauf reagieren können. Würdest du vielleicht eine Seite mit "News: Kampf dem OOC" hier online stellen? Gánndor Tolan 07:44, 14.08.08 :Man könnt es einfach mit gleicher Schrift und Tabelle wie die Aktuellen RP-Events druntersetzen. [ ] Ja [ ] Nein [ ] Vielleicht. --Gwyra 12:14, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Dafür! So ist es gut und sollte die Benutzer darüber informieren. Gánndor Tolan 09:18, 18.08.08 Seiten, die der Lore widersprechen und deren Besitzer diesen Umstand nicht ändern Ich nutze einmal diese übergreifende Diskussionsseite, um mal einen grundlegenden Punkt anzusprechen. Es kommt vielleicht nicht häufig vor, aber immer noch nicht nie: Charakterseiten auf denen gequirlter Mist steht und deren Besitzer sich jeglichem Kritikpunkt mit "Mir doch egal" entegenstellen. Auf dem Server können wir es nicht verhindern, dass sich so etwas ausbreitet, hier aber schon. Allein schon damit die eigenen Charaktere nicht in einer Reihe mit so was stehen. Wie seht ihr das? Sollten solche Seiten gelöscht werden, wenn die eigenen Diskussionsseiten nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht haben? Sorilein 17:15, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) "Die Aldor"-Forum Guten Tag allerseits, das offizielle Realm-Forum ist ja bekanntermaßen kein Ausbund an Nutzerfreundlichkeit und Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten. Daher habe ich ein "herkömmliches" Forum erstellt, das ich der RP-Community zur Verfügung stellen möchte. Als Vorlage diente mir das Forscherliga-Forum - schließlich muss man das Rad nicht neu erfinden, will sagen: Warum Bewährtes großartig ändern? Bevor ich in dieser Wiki einen entsprechenden Beitrag erstelle, der auf das neue Forum verweist, möchte ich mich erstmal mit den Wiki-Schreiberlingen und mit der Wiki-Administration kurzschließen. Es würde mich freuen, wenn die Aldor-Wiki und das "Die Aldor"-Forum künftig zusammenarbeiten könnten. Sherwin Rodak 10:39, 23. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Aldor Forum Also sicherlich können wir zusammenarbeiten. Wobei das jetzt meine Meinung als einzelner Admin ist. Ein AldorForum ist sicherlich erstrebenswert, scheiterte bisher aber an Teilnahme der doch recht zerstrittenen Aldor Community. Du kannst gerne einen Link bei "Immer informiert" setzen und dann heißt es Geduld haben und ein wneig die Werbetrommel rühren. Im Aldorforum von Blizzard selbst, wobei du dich da auf einiges gefasst machen musst, oder alternativ Gilden Ingame geziehlt ansprechen. Aber denke das ist dir selbst schon klar. Also ran ans Werk und den Banner nach oben. -- 18:35, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Aldor-Forum Danke für die Hinweise! Sherwin Rodak 19:17, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Nabend zusammen, da das Wiki ziemlich gut besucht ist wollte Ich mal anfragen ob etwas dagegen sprechen würde, wenn man das neue CommunityBoard auf der Startseite des Wikis verlinken könnte. Ich war mal so frei und habe das Wiki bereits verlinkt. Hier die vorrübergehende URL: http://aldor-forum.bplaced.net/wbb312/index.php?page=Index Realmforen Eintrag steht bereits, zu meinem Bedauern ist die Meinung sehr gespalten, aber ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Wir werden sehen wie es sich in den kommenden Monaten entwickelt. Yours sincerely --Caleron 21:03, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt den Link auf die Seite gesetzt. Allerdings gilt immer noch, was BerBAG damals sagte: Für den Rest (in Form von Werbung und etc. ) musst du selbst sorgen und drann bleiben. Mit freundlichem Gruß, 04:33, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Klar, Danke Lamola. Das der Link hier steht ist schonmal viel wert. :-) --Caleron 08:03, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) GESUCHT! Also, da ich mich gerade erst hier angemeldet habe wollte ich fragen wie ich es schaffe, das bild meines chars in den gesucht-tab zu bekommen und ich wollte fragen, ob das einer machen könnte. "Der Traum" Guten Morgen.. Ich wollte nachfragen ob ich die einzige bin die auf vielene Seiten mehrmals den gleichen Text "Der Traum" im "Header" sieht. In der Seite an sich steht es nicht. Ich habe nachgesehen. Allerdings taucht dieses Phänomen bei mir bei jeder Seite, ausgenommen Diskussions- und Profilseiten, auf. Betroffene Seiten bei mir sind, abgesehen von der Startseite, die Söldner der Bärentatze, DieAldorWiki/Gilden, Enai/Geschichte und andere. Dal 11:41, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ist bei mir genauso.. bei Meiner Charakterseite und bei vielen anderen.. Girmgold 13:27, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Dito - hier auch. Moriko 12:46, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) So das Problem mit der Traum sollte behoben sein. Da hat jemand eine Vorlage editiert. Ich werd die dann erstmal sperren. -- 13:46, 12. März. 2011 (UTC) Mal die WarCraft-Lore-Character bearbeiten Mir fällt nur auch das ihr fast nur eure eigende Character die nicht wirklich mit der Lore zu tun habe bearbeitet ich würde es bevorzugen das ihr mal auch die seiten von Lore-Character wie Garrosh, Thrall, Baine Bluthuf und Lord Godfrey und all die anderen mal bearbeitet... ich würde es gerne machen aber mir fehlt die zeit dazu und ich wollte auch nur aufmerksam machen das es NICHT nur eure RP-Chars in WoW gibt Mit Freundlichen Grüßen ein WarCraft-Lore-Fanatiker^^ Feedback zum Wiki Ich habe mir viele Artikel durchgelesen und bin zum entschluss gekommen das dieses eins der Besten Deutschen Wikis zur World of Warcraff :D 37.4.170.250 15:39, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC)